Misfortune
by Lim Melpelion
Summary: Takes place in Valinor: After Gimli's death Legolas is faced with the ghosts of the past. He is walking away from the people who wish to help him and killing himself at the same time.....incomming slash


Misfortune  
  
Disclaimer: ..I have a DVD and funky action figures! Does that count! . Oh .I thought so. [cough]  
  
Notes: Angst warning! Mwahaha! I will update pretty soon as I have the next few chapter written and ready for the fires!  
  
It says in the appendices of LOTR that Gimli sailed off with Legolas. it never says whether they reach Valinor.but here they do! Yay! (IT"S FANFIC DAMMIT!)  
  
[ALSO] it never said anything about Gimli's death, but he had to die some time, and when he left with Legolas he was pretty old. as far as I can tell anyway.  
  
IF I MISSED SOMETHING TELL ME OR I SHALL UMP OFF TALL BIULDINGS!!  
  
Oh..OHH This will include it's slashy moments heheheh I won't say when where or who so HA! IT won't be till later tho.  
  
Oh yeah, it will get a lot darker as it progresses.. I think.you can feed me to my pet Balrog if I'm wrong.  
  
As I write I feel that some song kinda inspire the mood and stuff.so yeah.YAY MUSIC!! (Yes I am insane.just don't remind me!)  
  
Second Sight - Placebo  
  
Walk away to save your face,  
  
You never were a genius.  
  
Walk away to save your face,  
  
You let it come between us.  
  
Walk away to save your face,  
  
You never were a genius.  
  
Walk away to save your face,  
  
You never were you never were.  
  
Yes it's just the second night,  
  
But I would save backsides for you.  
  
Yes I know you're the jealous type,  
  
'Cause I'm cursed with second sight so.  
  
Walk away to save your face,  
  
You never were an actor.  
  
Walk away to save your face,  
  
Here comes the morning after.  
  
Walk away to save your face,  
  
You never were an actor.  
  
Walk away to save your face,  
  
You never were you never were.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Legolas stood at the foot of the small mound in front of him, motionless, his mind lost deep thought as the sun set in the horizon. He crouched down and ran his fingers over the engravings on the stone, freshly carved. "Where are you? Where did you all go?" "I was so selfish, I never believed in my heart that this day would come, I took the time we had together for granted, will you forgive me?" He then stood up and pondered within his thoughts before laughing bitterly. "What it the use? You are gone, what kind of a being am I to ask of something from the dead...who am I?" he whispered before departing from the grave.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Of course I am sure Ada"  
  
"Legolas, I -I know you are going through a lot at the moment, I"  
  
"Ada!"  
  
Thranduil sighed and went to stand behind his son.  
  
"I don't want you to do anything rash, are you sure this is what you want to do?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I know it's been hard for you, losing Gimli"  
  
Legolas turned away from his father.  
  
"You could have never prevented it"  
  
Legolas snapped towards Thranduil, a tinge of hurt in his eyes.  
  
"And you could have" He shot back as he returned to packing his belongings.  
  
"Legolas! Ai, I did not mean it like that! All I am saying is that this would have never changed, it's not your fault, don't drown yourself in the loss, Gimli wouldn't have wanted that."  
  
"I know" he whispered, a ghost of a smile on his face  
  
~*~  
  
Elladan and Elrohir walked together near Tirion.  
  
"Elrohir, I've been worried about Legolas over the past weeks, since Gimli died, well he just hasn't been himself."  
  
"I know Elladan, it's not that I haven't noticed, who wouldn't not be themselves after one of their most loved friends has passed on."  
  
"I know. I know Elrohir...it's .I think that you should have talk to him, to see how he is coping." Elrohir looked at his brother with a quizzical expression on his face.  
  
"Elladan! Why me? We are both friends with Legolas, why don' we both I just don't understand."  
  
"Elrohir! Just think about it, I'm not saying that I have anything against him, it is just that, well, you always seem to understand him better than I, and after current events he might just seem a little overwhelmed by both of us."  
  
Elrohir looked at his brother in exasperation but then closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Very well Elladan, I will have a talk with him tonight."  
  
That evening Elrohir made his way down one of the many halls of Tirion in search of Legolas. By this stage Elrohir was getting worried, as this was one of many days in which he had not seen Legolas at the dinning hall where most of the elves ate theirs meals. Eventually he came to Legolas' dwelling; he was about to knock on the door, but then paused as he found that the door was open by a fraction. Elrohir checked to make sure that there was no-one looking and opened the door and then closed it behind him. Elrohir looked around then room he was in, mainly filled with books and scrolls, where he kept his records of the settlement of Ithilen he thought to himself, while trying to keep as quiet as possible. He then stoped and strained his ears, he could hear a faint noise coming from the bedchamber, Elrohir crept further and peered around the door. A small lamp beside the bed gave out a faint light sending a veil of light across the room. Legolas was sitting on his bed hunched over, head in his hands.  
  
Elrohir started to creep away from the door but Legolas' quick senses came into play.  
  
Elrohir drew himself to his full height.  
  
'Might as well look decent rather than like a sneak' he thought to himself as he pushed the door open a fraction more.  
  
"Elrohir? What are you doing here?" Stammered Legolas.  
  
"I came to see you, I- I didn't know if you were busy, I'd better be off then"  
  
Just as Elrohir started to exit the room he heard Legolas calling after him.  
  
"You don't have to go.yet"  
  
Elrohir smiled slightly and turned around to find Legolas trying to smile back.  
  
"What are you going to do with all you papers from Ithilen?"  
  
"I'm packing them away"  
  
"What? But why?"  
  
"I don't need them anymore"  
  
"But surely."  
  
"They are no longer necessary to me, they are just taking up space"  
  
Elrohir felt annoyed at his friends' antics.  
  
"What are you going to do with all of that?" He asked gesturing to several bundles of his belongings.  
  
Legolas stared at his packing and then at Elrohir, trying not to look into his eyes.  
  
"I'm taking them with me."  
  
"But where?"  
  
Legolas sighed a he placed the scrolls he had been carrying down.  
  
"To Alqualondë Elrohir, I'm going back to the sea." He said quietly, bracing himself for his friends' reaction.  
  
"The sea? But, y-you have been here for such a short time!"  
  
"I know.I know, I, I just need to get away, I need to be able to think."  
  
Elrohir came behind Legolas and placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into the archers' eyes, which seemed clouded with confusion.  
  
"If the sea can cure that, then it is for the best."  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Does Thranduil know?"  
  
"Aye, Aye he does, I told him earlier."  
  
"How long will you be gone?"  
  
"As long as it takes for me to feel what I need to feel again."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
Elrohir turned around to see Legolas eyes filling with tears.  
  
"I.I"  
  
Legolas swallowed.  
  
"I don't know Elrohir"  
  
Elrohir went to his friend and embraced him, trying to give him comfort, but to no avail.  
  
"I don't know," he whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Gwador," said Elladan as he embraced Legolas.  
  
Legolas smiled back.  
  
"Gwador- nín ned rhenc."  
  
"Take care meldir."  
  
Came Elrohir's farewell.  
  
"I will"  
  
Thranduil smiled sadly at his son.  
  
"It seems that every time that I find you, you seem to be whisked away from me"  
  
"Ada."  
  
"I wish you could have not left so soon, we might have been able to travel to Alqualondë together"  
  
"Alas, Fate tends not to be in out favour"  
  
Thranduil gave a small laugh.  
  
"Aye, Aye. tis indeed . take care."  
  
Legolas dipped his head slightly in acknowledgment and found slender fingers underneath his chin. He looked up at Thranduil whose eyes twinkled down at him.  
  
"Namarie . Ion-nin"  
  
"Namarie Ada"  
  
~*~  
  
Translations.  
  
gwador - - brother, but not by blood. (sworn brothers)  
  
Gwador- nín ned rhenc - - My brother in arms  
  
Meldir - - friend Namarie - - farewell (duh)  
  
Ion-nín - - my son  
  
Ada - - father  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHHA! . Ha? [Cough] 


End file.
